


Matt Murdock Imagines

by RunningInThePouringRain



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInThePouringRain/pseuds/RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Matt Murdock Imagines. Requests will be taken. Chapter 11: You're pregnant with Matt's child and you're freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a hard day. One of the worst you've had in a while. 

Being in Shield meant you knew you would have days like this where nothing seemed right and no matter how hard you fought you couldn't shake the feeling that you had failed. Today was one of those days. What started out as a simple extraction mission you could normally do with your eyes closed turned out to be a fight for your life against a still unknown enemy and secrets being brought to light that you couldn't handle. Not right now. Not today. 

That's how you ended up standing in front of Matt's door a little after two in the morning, your side was sending sharp pain through your body and you could only imagine how bad you must look. You could feel the blood drying of your face and seeping into your clothes and suddenly you were thankful for the late hour. At least you didn't have to try and explain your situation of the unsuspecting citizens of Hell's Kitchen. 

You gave three timid knocks on the door and a part of you was hoping Matt wouldn't answer. Maybe he was off protecting his city just like you were. That would have been easier.

Because the truth was you shouldn't be here.

You and Matt had met months before. You were in his city on official Shield business and it was a case you wanted desperate to help with. A teenager who grew up in the foster system and had joined Hydra and you had to bring him in. That was the first time you defied a direct order. He was just a kid and you could tell he was scared so you handed him over to the police instead. That way he would have gotten a fair trial rather than being stuck in whatever lock up Shield decided to place him in. That's how you found Matt, the kid needed a lawyer and Nelson and Murdock seemed to call out to you. 

You fell for Matt, that was no secret and he fell for you. You told him about Shield and he told you about Daredevil and it could have worked. You were both so alike that understanding each other was as easy as breathing.

It was Shield that was the problem in the end. Your relationship with Matt compromised your job as an agent and your boss couldn't have that. 

You both decided you couldn't do this anymore. It was risky and neither one of you wanted to hurt the other.

That didn't mean it stopped though. 

Matt was like a drug to you. He just made everything better, he made you better. You'd find yourself on his doorstep on nights like this one and he'd invite you in. You'd fall into bed together like it was second nature. 

Similarly if Matt needed someone to lean on or talk to he called you. You could tell from his voice that he needed you and would be on your way to his place before he even uttered the sentence. You would have barely made your way inside before Matt was pinning you to the wall and peeling you out of your jacket. 

The door opened and Matt stood in front of you clearly just having woken up. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jogging bottoms, his glasses not on his face.

"Y/n?" His voice sounded concerned and you could help the relief of it wash over you. 

"Hey, Matt." 

He was listening to everything you gave him, you could tell the moment he pieced it all together. His head cocked to the side slightly and he was reaching for your elbow to steady you. 

"You are okay?" His eyes were on your chin but you could feel his thumb stroking the skin of your arm.

You smile softly, "Rough day."

"I'll grab the first aid kit."

Matt pushed you inside his apartment with a gently hand and directed you towards the couch while he rummaged in the kitchen cupboards for his first aid kit. You removed your jacket and kicked off your boots, your jeans soon following before slumping onto Matt's couch.

He joined you soon enough, already dabbing a cloth over a cut on your thigh. You leaned back and watched him work. His strong hands making you feel safe and protected.

"Should I ask?" 

 

Your eyebrow quirked, "Extraction gone wrong. You should see the other guy."

Matt smiled then, a small quirk of his lips, "You could have gotten this taken care of at Shield."

He placed a bandage over your thigh and began on the next injury, this one near your ribs. You winced as his hands pressed tender skin.

"I know," you nod even though he can't see it, "I guess I just needed to see you."

There was never any lies or deception between the two of you. You didn't need any and that was something you both found refreshing. 

Matt's fingers grazed your side as he spoke, "I've missed you, Y/n."

"I'm just sorry the only time we see each other is when one of us is bleeding."

"I don't know, there is something incredibly sexy about letting me see your vulnerable side."

You both chuckle as he finishes with your side. "Well in that case I'll turn up like a lost puppy more often."

His fingers move to your face now, checking of any injuries, "Tell me?"

You could have declined, Matt wouldn't have pushed but you wanted to tell him. Needed to tell him. 

The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them, "We lost an agent today. I didn't know him well or anything but I knew he had kids. It was a rogue bullet, I didn't even see it coming. He pushed me to the ground while I was too busy fighting off the rest of the mob to notice the sniper on the roof. He bled out before the shooting stopped." You tried to hold in a sob, your shoulders shaking, "I couldn't save him, I couldn't get him home to his family and I couldn't even stop the sniper. They had gone by the time I got there. You want to know what my boss said? It was unfortunate but the bigger fight was yet to come. He didn't even care! He didn't..." You were sobbing now, your whole body shaking with the effort to control your grief.

Matt pulled you to him, careful of your injuries and held you as close as he dared. One hand was round your waist, the other in your hair as you cried. His lips were firm against your hairline, his rough stubble against your forehead.

You don't know how long you stayed there before you got a hold of yourself. Matt's lips kissed her forehead gently as you pulled back, your ribs screaming in protest.

"Sorry, I didn't..."

Matt cut you off, "Never apologise to me for crying, okay?"

You cup the side of his face with one hand, your thumb stroking his cheekbone, "I don't deserve you, Murdock."

Matt's hand covers yours, "Stay with me?"

You barely nod when he pulls you from the couch and leads you expertly to the bedroom, a walk the pair of you have done countless times before.

Matt gives you one of his t-shirts and helps you change into it so you don't jostle your ribs too much and you crawl under his covers to what is unofficially your side of his bed. Matt follows you in and wraps his arms around you.

You shift until you're comfortable, your head of his chest, one arm around his waist as a leg sneaks between his own. Your fingers draw on his skin and his run up and down your bare arm as you both settle in for the night. The silence is nice.

"Will you still be here when I wake up tomorrow?" Matt asked in the dark and you can't help but press a kiss over his skin because this shouldn't be this hard.

"I don't know." It comes out as a whisper but its honest and you know he appreciates it. "I wish..."

You're cut off by Matt's lips on yours, the kiss firm and sweet and you know he gets it.

"In another life, in another universe maybe, me loving you would have worked, Y/n. We would have been okay and it would have been enough." His lips are an inch from yours, his breath against your cheek.

"I know, Matt. I know."

You fall asleep like that and when you wake up you entertain the idea of just staying with him. Leaving Shield and staying in that bed with Matt for as long as he'd have you.

The clock turned to 6:25 and you climbed out of the safe haven of Matt's arms while he sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt can smell himself on you and it drives him crazy.

Matt's senses were always in overload even when he had learnt to hone them to his specific needs. That didn't mean he didn't pick up on every little detail someone else wouldn't notice, especially when it came to you.

The first time you met your scent filled his nose. It was gentle and soft, not overpowering like some women he passed on his way to work. You smelled faintly of vanilla, your favourite perfume and that was combined with the coconut shampoo you used and it was a scent Matt had grown to love because it meant you were close if he smelt it.

It wasn't until recently he noticed your scent changing. There vanilla and coconut fading away on your scent to be replaced by something new and yet something familiar. A scent that was uniquely him.

Matt didn't like to admit there was a possessive part of him that liked it. His scent lingering on you like he had a claim over your body. Your heart.

The smell of his shower gel was the first thing he noticed on your skin. You had just gotten out of the shower after a night of incredible sex when he snuck up behind you to place a kiss on your skin where your neck met your shoulder. His shower gel clinging to your freshly washed skin, tempting him to you all the more. You were more than happy to indulge his desires as one kiss became two and you were falling back into his bed as the towel you had been wearing was left abandon at your feet.

Matt loved your scent especially when you smelt like him. He was convinced he never smelt as good as you did despite you stealing his products in the first place. It almost felt like you belonged with him and that was something Matt was more than happy with.

His smell clung to you from his shirts, which you often stole. The fresh scent of his laundry detergent enveloping you as you slipped into on of his shirts which you'd found in a draw. There were other times when you would pick up a shirt from the floor that Matt had just take off (or that you had just taken off him) and put that over your frame instead. Your scent overpowering in his nose as he held you at night. 

Matt didn't think you had any idea, it wasn't something that was noticeable to someone without Matt's abilities but it drove him crazy. You wrapped up in his scents, in his home, in his arms. He never wanted to stop touching you and his scent on your skin acted as a reminder that he could. He'd run a hand up your arm and pull you close because he could. Because you were his and he was yours.

The best scent on you was, in Matt's opinion, after you had made love (you disagree with this completely but Matt is insistent). He'd bring you to the brink several times over below finally shuddering through his own release as you held him close. This was how sex always was with the two of you; close, passionate and intimate. You were so wrapped around each other that Matt felt his senses being overloaded by you and no matter how many times you did this, you shared this, he never had enough. 

The smell of sex and sweat lingered in the air but it was the scent of you that held Matt's attention. That same shower gel that you stole from him more potent after your activities as it clung to your sweat covered skin. That mingled with the smell of your arousal and his own sweat was enough to have him hard and wanting you all over again.

You were breathing the same air, tangled together so completely and Matt knew without needing to see that you were breath-taking beneath him. You were still trying to catch your breath when his lips pressed open mouthed kisses to your neck, in the exact spot that drove you crazy. You let out a breathless laugh as one of your hands found his hair.

"I'm starting to think your insatiable." You say with a smile and you can feel Matt's lips curve against your skin.

He pulls back to look at you, "Only for you."

He kisses your lips as he finally pulls out of you, not wanting to cause you discomfort but he intertwines your hands together.

"I need a shower." You say into the space between you and Matt.

He chuckles, "No, you don't."

"You might like the smell of sweat but I'm not a fan." You laugh as your fingers trace his rough jaw.

"I like the smell of you, your always incredible to me."

You pause for a minute before leaning up to kiss him, "How about we compromise?"

"What do you have in mind?" He replies, quirking an eyebrow in your direction.

"You let me shower," your hands move towards his chest, "And I let you join me."

Matt pretends to think about it for a moment but you can already see the smile curving on his face, "You make a very compelling case."

"So we have a deal, Mr Murdock?"

Matt squeezes the hand he is still holding, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? Let me know 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Imagine: Reader is a virgin but she and Matt end up getting hot and heavy resulting in grinding against each other for release.

You smiled brightly as Matt led you into his apartment. You'd been dating for months now and you still couldn't quite believe how much you this man meant to you. He was smart, funny and completely irresistible and yet you still hadn't allowed yourself to take things all the way.

You came from a religious family and even though you weren't exactly catholic you had been brought up on the belief that sex should wait until marriage. You knew it was outdated and you were probably holding onto your virginity far longer than anyone else in Hell's Kitchen but you couldn't seem to shake this one ideal your mother drilled into your head from a young age.

You were sure Matt would laugh at you when you explained your stance on the subject to him one night after a few minutes of making out you could tell would have led somewhere else with far fewer clothes if you let it. You pulled back, trying to catch your breath and pretending not to notice the bulging in the front of Matt's trousers.

You blushed as you stammered out an explanation, expecting him to dump you on the spot. You were just about to get up and leave when you felt his hand on your wrist, stopping you from moving. He told you it was okay, coming from a catholic background himself he understood your desire to wait until marriage even if it wasn't something he chose to live by. Matt said he was more than happy to wait and that he was interested in you not sex. He even made a joke about how it wouldn't bother him anyway considering he couldn't fully enjoy your body like he'd want to. 

You knew the joke was for your benefit to try and lighten the mood and you were thankful for it. That was the moment you realised how crazy you were about this man. 

Matt still took you out on dates and proceeded to sweep you off your feet regardless and you found yourself falling for the lawyer more every day. 

The more time you spent with him however the hard it got to stick to your notion of no sex before marriage. Matt was handsome of course and his personality only added to that. The way he kissed you only had you wanting to throw everything you previously said out the window and all but beg him to take you right there and then. 

You had too much pent up sexual frustration and you were convinced it was Matt's fault for being too... Him. 

As soon as the door to his apartment shut Matt went to the kitchen to grab you both a coffee before you headed home for the night. You watched him from the breakfast bar, trying not to notice the butterflies in the pit of your stomach.

Eventually you needed the distraction from the butterflies so you took over from Matt on the coffee making duty, adding sugar into the mugs Matt had set out. 

Matt pushed your hair away from your neck and placed a small kiss on your skin. You could feel the shivers running down your back as his stubble grazed your shoulder.

You spun in the tight circle of his arms to find Matt smiling down at you and you reached for his glasses, taking them off and placing them beside you on the counter.

"I love the colour of your eyes." You confessed as you stare into his brown eyes.

Matt smiled wider, "I want to kiss you right now."

"Are you waiting for permission?" You teased gently, your hands finding their way to his chest to toy with the buttons on his shirt.

"I think I just got it." 

Matt's lips found yours in a gentle kiss as one of his hands cupped your cheek. You hummed in approval, hands on his shoulders as you felt Matt's tongue glide along your bottom lip. The kettle clicked behind you to signal it was boiled.

Matt sighed against you at the interruption before leaning back. He didn't get far before you pulled him back to you, reconnecting your lips fiercely. 

You weren't sure what came over you but it felt like you needed this, needed Matt more than air or coffee right now. He was more than happy to indulge you, pushing your back into the counter. You gasped as your back hit it and Matt took that opportunity to slide his tongue against yours.

You gave as good as you got, pushing back against Matt as you tongue tangled with his. You all but ripped your lips away from his in a need to breath and you caught a glimpse of his brown eyes, which looked more black right now, before his lips descended upon your neck.

"Matt..." You gasped his name like a prayer.

The next thing you realised was your back hitting the wall and Matt invading your personal space so you were trapped against him and the wall. You heard a growl as he sucked at your neck and your eyes flew shut at the sensation of heat pooling between your thighs. One hand gripped Matt's head, the other one on his arm as he continued his administrations. 

You could feel his cock hard against the fabric of his trousers as he pressed into you. Your whole skin was on fire and Matt's lips had made their way to your shoulder. You used the hand in his hair to bring his lips back to yours in a searing kiss.

One of Matt's legs found its way in-between yours as his hands explored your waist. You could tell by the cool air on your legs that your dress had been pushed high up your thighs. 

You didn't think about that though or about the way Matt was kissing you like a drowning man looking for oxygen. Instead the heat between your legs was were your focus was, needing something, anything, to relieve the pressure there. You were pretty sure you'd never been this wet in your life, your panties a lost cause by now.

It was pure instinct to grind down on Matt's leg as it was the only thing in reach and you were pretty sure you would have passed out otherwise. 

You broke away from him with a small cry at the feeling on pressure against your sensitive area as you ground your hips down on his legs as pleasure coursed through your body.

It was then that Matt seemed to realise how far this had gone, "Y/n..."

His voice was rough and thick. You kept grinding down on his leg as you breathlessly answered, "What?"

"We should stop..." He groaned as you circled your hips again, one of his hands moving to the smooth skin of your thigh, "You don't want this... You want to wait."

You were barely listening because the relief was so good and he felt so amazing and this was... But he was right, you knew he was. You weren't sure you could stop this though.

"I don't want to go that far." You conceded in an unsteady voice, Matt's fingers caressing your thigh as his other hand gripped your hips guiding you into a rhythm against him. It seemed he didn't want to stop this either. "But I need..." You didn't know what you were saying anymore, "I need this, Matt. I need you."

"God, Y/n... You have to be sure about this. It might not be all the way but it is a huge step." 

In any other situation you might have laughed at Matt still trying to be a gentleman while you were rutting against his thigh but this wasn't any other situation. You kissed him again, your teeth dragging over his bottom lip, "Please, Matt. I want this."

Matt didn't reply but he placed a firm kiss to your jaw. You felt the hand on your thigh move to your waist before he lifted you up against the wall, pressing you firmly against it as he stepped even closer. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your dress now resting around your waist.

Matt stopped to look at you, "Trust me?"

"Always."

And you meant it. He wouldn't push you into going further than you were ready for but he knew what you wanted, probably better than you did, and you trusted him to give that to you. 

From this new angle your heat was now pressing against the strain in Matt's trousers and you could really feel this working for both of you. You gripped him tightly as you start moving again. Matt let out a groan as he braced on hand next to your head on the wall and moved his lips next to your ear.

"Slow," he commanded, "It will feel better with a build up."

You let him guide your rhythm with lazy rolls of his hips, pressing deliciously against you. You rested your head back against the wall, letting Matt take charge as you gasped through the white hot feeling setting in your veins.

"Matt..." 

He buried his head against your neck, biting down lightly on the skin there as he increased his speed against you. 

You were pretty sure there was a damp patch on the front of his trousers from your arousal and you could feel his shirt clinging to his back with sweat from his own. 

It wasn't clear whether you ripped the buttons of his shirt or managed to actually undo most of them from your position but you exposed more of his chest to you as you ran your nails down his skin.

Matt gripped your thighs tightly in his hands and brought his lips back on yours, "I'm not going to last much longer."

You nodded blindly, "I think I'm dying."

"I got you." Was his automatic reply before speeding up. You were all but slammed against the wall as your hips moved with Matt's. The rhythm became more frantic as you both got more desperate and you didn't know how but you could tell you were close to the edge.

Your hand moved down the inside of the back of Matt's shirt, gripping his shoulder firmly. Matt's hands were focused on keeping you upright but his lips swallowed every sound you made.

When you reached your climax your whole body tensed as you shuddered in Matt's arms. He held you through it, rolling his hips against you to make it last as long as possible.

He followed soon after you with a groan and you could tell he had just cum in his trousers. You stroked his hair as he came down from his release and you both stayed like that for a few minutes before Matt found the strength to set your feet back on the ground again.

"If it feels that good like that I can't wait to experience the real thing." You said with a small smile as you tried to right your dress.

"You're going to be the death of me, Y/n. You know that?"

You kissed him then and Matt eagerly returned it.

"I don't think I can walk." You both gave a chuckle at your statement.

"Trust me this was just a taster. When we get to the real thing I'll have you screaming from pleasure, sweetheart. That's a promise."

You shuddered pleasantly at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Niya7 for the request. I promise I am still working on the others! Feel free to leave requests in the comments and I'll add them to the list 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You die leaving Matt to raise a daughter he had no idea existed.

"I'm looking for Matt Murdock?"

Matt spun round from where he was conversing with Foggy near Karen's desk at the question. He didn't recognise the voice but it was male, sounding professional and if Matt was not mistaken slightly cold and detached.

Matt frowned slightly, "That would be me."

"I'm Agent Coulson with Shield," the man replied and Matt couldn't help the small bubble of anxiety in his chest. He had never had dealings with Shield before but he knew you were an agent which meant this was about you or someone found out he was Daredevil. "I'm sorry to barge in like this but it's a sensitive matter. I needed to carry it out in person."

"What can I do for you, Agent Coulson?" Matt was playing it cool, it was the best option until he found out what this was about.

He heard Coulson sigh, "I'm here about Y/n."

That one sentence had Matt's heart clench uncomfortably in his chest, "She's okay, right?"

Matt hadn't seen you in years but before that you were in a pretty serious relationship with each other. Matt ended things after you had been taken by one of his enemies and he almost lost you, no matter how hard you tried to convince him you would be fine, you were trained for bullshit like this, he wouldn't listen. He didn't want to hurt you but he couldn't live with the guilt for having you hurt on his watch. 

Foggy spoke then, "Listen, if something is going on with Y/n we deserve to know. Matt deserves to know."

"I agree, that's why I'm here." Coulson seemed to be having trouble with this and that only made Matt worry more, "Y/n quit Shield shortly after she left Hell's Kitchen. She didn't tell me why at the time but I found out from her partner a few months later."

"If she left Shield why are you here?" Matt asked.

"Because it's never that simple to just leave Shield. She hid herself well, started a new life but that doesn't mean Shield's enemies gave up looking for her."

Foggy cut in, "Is this exposition really necessary? Is she okay or not? It's a simple question."

"Y/n is dead." Coulson choked out the words that made Matt feel sick to his stomach.

He shook his head, "No. No, she isn't dead. She can't be. I would... I should have..."

Foggy gripped Matt's shoulder, trying to offer comfort but Matt shook him off. You couldn't be dead, he should have protected you. It was his job, you were his to protect and he pushed you away. 

Matt needed to hit something.

Coulson kept talking.

"We think it was Hydra, they found out where she was and a shoot out occurred. She took out eight guys before they got her. She was a good agent and I know you meant a lot to her."

"Not half as much as she meant to me." Matt's voice was hoarse but he wouldn't cry here. You wouldn't want that, you'd want him to be strong.

Coulson took a breath, "There is something else. Her old partner and I combed through the wreck afterwards and we pulled someone from the house. That's the reason I'm here."

"What do you mean? Someone?" Foggy asked, unlike Matt he hadn't kept his emotions in check. His face was red and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Coulson didn't say anything but went to the door of Nelson and Murdock. Matt heard him talk with someone for a brief moment before a small pair of footsteps joined his. A little heartbeat filling his ears.

"This is Cassie. Y/n's daughter." Coulson introduced and Matt's mind was already feeling before he said the next sentence. "Your daughter, Matt."

"She never told me."

"I know," Coulson nodded, "She didn't tell me either. I think she didn't want you to give up your life. She said you had a pretty big job to do in this city and she wouldn't think of asking you to give it up for her or Cassie."

"If she thought I wouldn't give up everything I am for her then she didn't know me at all." Matt said bitterly.

"She was a great mother, Matt. She left Shield to protect Cassie and she was happy with her choice. I know she regretted not telling you, the last time I saw her she said that was the worst mistake she ever made." 

"So what happens now? With Cassie?" Foggy asked and Matt was thankful because all of his focus was on the little girl. His little girl. She couldn't be more than three which would make sense in terms of when he last saw you. He could tell she was beautiful without needed to see her.

"Y/n wanted her with Matt. She didn't want Cassie growing up the way she did. I know this isn't how she wanted it to happen, Matt. She wanted to tell you herself and explain but it didn't work out that way. I understand if you need time so you can let me know when you are ready and we can sort..."

"She's my daughter. She is staying with me." Matt said firmly.

"Y/n was right about you. You are fiercely protective over the people you love." 

/

Matt was angry at you.

Angry wasn't even the word.

Why didn't you tell him? Did you honestly think he would pick Daredevil over your daughter? Is that what little opinion you had of him?

On some level he understood. He was a bit of a self egoist and maybe he relied on Daredevil a bit too much but he would have been there. For you. For Cassie. 

Matt never wanted you to have to go through that by yourself. A part of him hated himself for practically pushing you out the door. Maybe you were both at fault for this. Your daughter living the first few years of her life without a father.

Still, Matt was thankful for Cassie and that part of you that was her and even though he had only been doing this fatherhood thing a few days and he was by no means a natural (a distinct voice in his head that sounded like you disagreed) Matt didn't think he was coping too badly. 

He grieved for you of course. Matt Murdock never loved anyone as much as you but that he did in private when he had put Cassie to bed and was sure the little girl wouldn't see him falling apart.

You had told Cassie about him which both shocked and pleased Matt. It meant Cassie felt safe with him and he wasn't a complete stranger. Matt thought that might be the only thing that made this process easier on the little girl. 

He had just put Cassie to bed in his room while Matt was currently sleeping on the sofa until he could work out a better living arrangement. He had read the little girl a story at her request and smiled softly as her fingers felt the braille in curiosity. She was asleep before he finished but they had spent most of the day running around the apartment playing so Matt wasn't surprised she was tuckered out.

He kissed her forehead softly as the girl hugged a stuffed animal from Foggy closer to her in her sleep.

Speaking of Foggy, he was letting himself into Matt's apartment when Matt emerged with a smile.

"How's mini-Murdock doing?"

Matt cocked his head, "How do you know Y/n gave her my last name?"

"Because an agent just dropped off all of Cassie's papers including her birth certificate. Cassandra Murdock. Mother: Y/n L/n. Father: Matthew Murdock." Foggy replied, "So legally she is yours."

"I know she's mine, Fog." Matt said, "It's just so much to get my head around. I'm not sure everything has sunk in."

Foggy nodded, "Well she looks just like you, Matt. Brown hair, mischievous smile. The eyes are all Y/n though."

Matt smiled at that.

"Do you know what you're doing to do?" Foggy asked.

"Try and sleep before Cassie gets up. Find a bigger apartment. Figure out how to be a father."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Matt did. "Relax, Foggy. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen isn't coming back. I can't risk it."

"That's a big step." Matt could hear the approval in Fogy's tone.

"I'm all that little girl has left in the world now. I have to be there for her. I can't do that if I'm risking my life every night."

"Really? So no more protecting your city?"

"Hell's Kitchen will always be my city, Foggy. But my world is currently sleeping in the next room. I have to be a father now. I think that's what Y/n and my father would want too." Matt replied.

Foggy clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Well you always have me. Uncle Foggy. The cool one."

Matt chuckled.

He didn't know how he was going to do this without you but he knew he would. He had to. 

He would raise your daughter right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? Leave them in a comment and I'll write them up 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your wedding day and you get cold feet. Luckily Matt is there to calm you down.

Today was your wedding day. 

You could barely contain your excitement at that fact because this afternoon you would officially become Mrs Murdock. 

You were smiling even now as Karen tried to tame your hair. The both of you had stayed in her apartment for the night because Karen insisted you and Matt couldn't spend the night before the wedding together. Matt was about the protest when you agreed. You wanted to do this right. Nothing would ruin this day for you.

"What is the blushing bride smiling about?" Karen pulled you out of your musings as she curled another piece of your hair.

Your smile grew, "I'm getting married, Kare. Let properly until death do us part married."

"You're not nervous?"

That made you pause. Cold feet were normal but you had been surprising calm about this whole wedding situation, yet out of you and Matt, everyone knew you were the flight risk.

"What would I be nervous about?"

Karen frowned, "You know the only sharing the rest of your life with someone. Every little secret and part of yourself. Every bad day. You know what they say, once you're married you are practically dead."

You didn't reply. The sharing the rest of your life with Matt thing wasn't an issue. You loved that man more than anything in this world and he already knew every part of you. 

But there was that side to being married that you saw a lot in your line of work but no one really spoke about. The way couples would start to resent each other over little stupid things, the fights, the lack of sex that was apparently not a myth.

You could feel your heart and mind racing. What if getting married ruined your relationship with Matt? What if he started to resent if you were holding him back from being a hero? What if you had kids and you couldn't cope with them while he was being Daredevil? What if you started hating each other?

What if?

What if?

What if?

You were pretty sure you were having trouble breathing. Why did people get married in the first place? Why mess with a good thing.

You stood up abruptly and Karen jumped, "You okay, Y/n?"

"What am I doing? What are we doing? I can't get married! I'm the biggest commitment phobe in Hell's Kitchen and I have spent my life ruining up everything I touch. I can't do this, not to Matt. I can't." You were ranting but Karen seemed to take your 180 degree turn in her stride.

"You love Matt. He loves you. Me and Foggy have since how far you have come together. This is just the next step, that's all."

You shook your head, "No, this is the part where everything changes."

Foggy all but charged through the door in his suit, "Matt wanted to call but I told him he wasn't allowed so I said I'd come over here and check on the bride. You look beautiful, Y/n!"

"Everybody out!" You couldn't deal with this right now. You needed to think. To breathe.

Karen stepped closer to you, "I'm sorry if what I said caused..."

"It's fine, Karen. I just need some space. Just let me freak out and I'll be okay. Just please, both of you, leave? Just for a bit."

Foggy and Karen looked at each other worriedly but they silently left you alone in the apartment. You took a deep shattering breath as you collapsed to your knees in the middle of Karen's apartment.

You must have been there for a good hour before you heard the door open. You sighed thinking it was Karen.

"I'm fine, I told you I just needed a minute." You call out without looking up.

"Well, that's a relief. For a minute there I thought I was getting stood up at the altar."

Your head snapped up, "Matt!" You shouted as you scrambled over to the breakfast bar and hid behind the counter so he couldn't see you. "Just stay there, it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding!"

Matt chuckled then, "I'm blind."

"But you still have weird heightened senses so you can probably tell what kind of dress I'm wearing and that still counts."

"Are you going to talk to me?" His voice was soft, almost pleading. Foggy and Karen called him. 

You rest your head back against the counter, "I'm freaking out a little bit. It's fine, I can handle it."

"You don't want to marry me?"

You shook your head at the statement, "Matt, I want to marry you more than anything in this world. I love you."

You heard him move to the counter and sit down opposite you on the other side so he was as close as he could be without seeing you.

"There is nothing else I want to do today than make you my wife, Y/n but I don't want to make you do something you aren't completely sure about." Matt said and you could tell the last bit hurt him to say.

"It's not that."

"Then what it is?" 

You sighed, "Marrying you isn't the issue. Being married is. How many marriages do you know that worked out? What if we end up hating each other, Matt? Resentment, anger, spite. I don't want any of that when I think about you." 

"You wouldn't." Matt replied, "We won't. I'm always going to love you. Every single second of every day and if I have to tell you that everyday then I happily will. The whole point of today is to celebrate our love, Y/n." You felt yourself tearing up as he spoke, "And maybe we will fight sometimes and get angry but we will work it out. I promise you, if I ever make you feel anything but happiness, I won't stop trying to making it up to you until you are smiling again and looking at me the way you do now."

You sniffled, "Matt..."

He reached his hand behind him and towards you and you grab it in one of yours. Matt twines your fingers together, "This would be a lot more romantic if a counter wasn't between us."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?"

You could heard his smirk, "Because I'm an expert in you."

"What if we stop having sex?" You heard Matt chuckle, "Hey, it happens. Married people something don't."

"You want me to promise to make love to you everyday? Because I will happily do that too." Matt vowed.

You laugh then, "I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

"It's a big deal, I understand why you are freaking out." Matt allowed, "Just tell me there is going to be a wedding because I did not just vow you eternal happiness behind a counter for nothing."

"Of course there is going to be a wedding, Matt." You squeezed his hand.

"I love you." Matt replied.

"I love you too." Even now the smile curved on your face as you said it. It was in that moment, sitting in your wedding dress on Karen's kitchen floor with your soon to be husband that you realised you had nothing to worry about. "Go, I need to finish getting ready otherwise I'm going to keep you waiting."

"I just want to kiss you right now." Matt confessed.

"Save it for later, Murdock." You smiled, "I promise I'll make it a good one."

"Our first as a married couple, you better pull out all the stops." 

"Maybe not in the church, Matt. It might be considered sinful." You joked.

"I'm keeping that as a promise for tonight."

You laughed, "Go, I'll see you in a bit."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

And you meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running low on requests and would love some more! Let me know in the comments! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes you away for the weekend. Smut ensues.

When Matt said he was taking you away for the weekend you didn't think he actually meant it. Of course he did romantic and surprising gestures all the time but you never actually thought you would succeed in getting him to leave his city, let alone him being the one to suggest it.

So that's how you found yourself in a quiet, picturesque cabin in the woods that Matt admitted he hadn't been to since he was a kid with his father. You felt honoured that he was willing to share that with you, especially because you knew how much it hurt him when he talked about his childhood.

You were determined to make good memories here, ones he didn't have to think about with a heavy heart. 

There was something very attractive about seeing Matt free of the stress of his city life. In the few days you had been here you could already see the weight leave him, his smile was easy and carefree and you couldn't help a sense of love at being able to put it there. Matt seemed a lot more content in a simple jeans and t-shirt combination and looked a lot more like your husband than Daredevil. The extra scruff covering his face was also a plus, normally Matt kept closely shaven so seeing him growing out his scruff a bit was definitely tempting to you.

You seemed to be playing a game of sorts to see how would crack first. You would brush up against him whenever you walked past while Matt made sure to press up against you at every opportunity. You both knew what you were doing, the knowing glances and lingering looks gave you away.

Matt caved first.

He snuck up behind you while you were getting ready for bed, just finishing rolling the warm socks onto your always cold feet when he came into the bedroom to stand in front of you. His hands were on your shoulders, trailing down your arms.

"This is my shirt." He concluded after feeling the fabric under his fingers. There was a teasing edge to his voice, his eyes falling on your face as he normally opted to forget about wearing his glasses when it was just the two of you.

You smiled then, "So it is."

Matt knelt down on the floor in front of you as you sat on the end of the bed and you knew he could hear your breath catch in your throat.

His hands moved over the fabric at your waist to your bare thighs and then it was his turn to smirk.

"My shirt and not a lot else," he said, "This is my favourite outfit of yours."

You laughed, "Why? Because it's your shirt?"

"That does make me want to worship you but that's not the reason." Matt replied and you gulped, "There's less layers for me to take off."

You smile with your lip between your teeth. You spread your arms out wide and fall back against the bed with thud, "I'm all yours Murdock."

"Yes, you are."

You were expecting him to join you on the bed so you were surprised when instead his hands peeled off the socks you just put on, placing a small kiss on the pad of your foot. His scruff tickled the skin there but you didn't have time to think about that because Matt's lips were already gliding up the smooth skin of your leg.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt his hot breath against your skin, his fingers following the trail.

Matt's hands pushed your top up, fingers hooking into your panties. His lips pressed against your inner thigh and you let out a wimp.

"What colour today?" Matt asked, his voice husky. He snapped the elastic of your underwear to emphasis his question.

Your head was spinning, "Red."

You could feel Matt's grin against your leg, "My colour."

You couldn't form the words to response as Matt pulled your underwear down your legs, torturously slowly and threw them over his shoulder.

You were already so wet for him and you knew he could smell it.

"Matt..." It was a plea. 

He pulled you closer to the edge of the bed as his hands spread your legs apart. His head bent between them as he licked a hot strip against you. You gasped at the first swipe of his tongue.

Matt once said he loved the taste of your arousal and you were sure you soaked your panties at that statement alone but that was nothing compared to Matt's tongue lavishing you.

He started off slow, he liked to tease you, making sure to draw it out to give you the best orgasm possible. He changed between licking you and sucking your clit at random to work up your arousal, his thumbs brushing along your hipbones to ground you.

You spared a glance of him, your head lifting off the bed to see his mop of brown hair between your legs as he worshipped you.

Matt sucked your clit then causing you to cry out and flop back against the bed. His scruff was raw against your sensitive flesh and it sent rough pulses of pleasure through you as Matt pressed against you. 

"Jesus, Matt..." You moaned as he worked you to your peak.

You were panting by this point, the pleasure building up inside you like a tightening coil. You knew Matt could tell, he had this way of knowing exactly what you needed.

One of his hands slipped in between your thighs, fingers entering you swiftly. You gasped at the extra stimulation, fingers curling into the bed sheets and clinging on for dear life.

Matt worked you like that, fingers pumping in and out of you as he sucked against your clit, tongue occasionally flicking against it to send an extra spark through your body. 

You were a whimpering mess by the time your orgasm was on the edge, your body in overdrive as you tried not to thrust against his face. One of your hands moved to his head, fingers tangling in his hair as Matt sent you over the edge with a cry of his name and a few choice swear words.

He kept his tongue flat against you as you rode out your orgasm, only pulling away when he was sure you'd finished and your legs were shaking.

He pulled away to look at you and you could tell he was listening to your heart and every sound you gave him. His jaw glistening with your cum.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mrs Murdock." Matt said with a smile and you extended your arm towards him. Matt understood and crawled onto the bed to hover over you.

Your hands mapped his face, palm wiping the wetness from his chin. You could feel his hardness pressing into you as you pulled him down for a kiss.

It was slow and sensual and you could tell Matt was pouring everything he could into it. You gave everything back in equal measure. Your hands moved to the hem of his shirt, fingers ghosting over his skin as you pushed it up his body.

Matt flung the t-shirt off and tossed it aside before helping you shuffle further up the bed so your legs were resting on it as well, your head now on the pillow. Matt's lips moved to your neck, peppering the skin with kisses. Your hand snaked in between you to grip him through his trousers, fingers rolling him with ease. Matt groaned low in his throat.

"Let me take care of you." You said but Matt shook his head.

"This is all about you. My beautiful wife."

You smiled at him then, "I want you inside me. I want you to cum with me."

Matt kissed you hard before finally getting your shirt off so you were bare to him. His mouth found a nipple, tongue swirling around it. You arched your back into his touch.

Your hands found his jeans and popped the button, pushing them down as much as you could before Matt took over and removed both them and his boxers at once.

Your legs wrapped around his waist when he came back to you, hands on his arms and you leant up to kiss him fiercely, tongues dancing.

"Please, Matt."

"You sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you if you're not."

You smile, one hand cupping his cheek, "I'm always ready for you. I want my husband to make love to me."

Matt didn't need anymore encouragement then your smile before he lined himself up against you and was pushing inside your heat.

You gasped at the slight sting but it didn't last long and finally you were home. You kissed Matt's jaw, fingers digging into his back as he started to move.

Tonight it was slow and passionate, Matt's head buried against your neck as he worked in and out of you, feeling your walls clench around him with every thrust.

He wasn't going to last long and if you were honest neither were you. You were so close your bodies brushed with each thrust, you couldn't tell whose heartbeat you could hear and frankly you didn't care. Nothing compared to this, you and Matt wrapped up together so completely you weren't sure where you started and he ended. 

He was hitting that spot inside you, the one only he seemed to find like it was his best kept secret and your lips parted at the pleasure building, hands falling onto the bed.

Matt kissed you again, like he never wanted to stop but you both needed to breath so he would have to pull away sooner rather than later.

One of Matt's hands blindly searched for your, fingers moving up your arm until they parted your own fingers. Hands tangled together just as much as your bodies were.

You were so close, chasing your second orgasm and you can tell Matt was holding back on his release until he got you there. Your hips were rocking against his, your free hand gripping him tightly.

You were whimpering as Matt thrust into you, deep and slow like you had all the time in the world. Like he would never get enough of this.

His lips moved back to your neck, sucking on the skin slightly as you crashed against him, your climax shuddering through you like a wave.

You wanted Matt to cum too, to feel his release like he just felt yours. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him impossibly close.

You lips found his ear as you whispered the words that sent him over the edge with you, "I love you."

Matt groaned out your name as he found his release, his body tense as he spilled himself inside you.

You were both sweaty and exhausted by you didn't want to let this go. Matt slipped out of you so he didn't cause you discomfort but stayed on top of you, both your hearts' racing.

He rested his forehead against yours, eyes searching for yours, "I love you, Y/n."

You kissed him then, slow and soft making sure he felt it. 

The rest of the night was spent under the covers with searching hands and whispered words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? Let me know in the comments and I'll write them up!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are one of Stick's pupils and you've been sent to kill Daredevil. Matt thought you were dead and he lost you.

You hated Stick.

You hated him with a passion.

It was his fault you were currently freezing on a rooftop instead of in a nice warm apartment. It was a cold night in Hell's Kitchen to be sure, the wind sending chills through your body from your spot crouched down on the rooftop.

Kill the Devil, those were Stick's orders. This Daredevil had apparently pissed off your mentor in some way and even though you could tell there was more to the story than him getting in the way of Stick's plan to win the ever-coming war. 

To be honest, you were starting to think this war was all in the old man's head. He had been training you for this since he found you at the age of 15. A kid without a home or family to miss you. 

Stick took you in. Trained you to kill. He did that to a lot of kids in those days, needing soldiers for this war of his. 

It sounded mental to you now, how you got swept up in this world but Stick was the only parental figure you had ever had. He was always there for you and you had to trust his judgment.

Stick made you everything you are.

You peered out towards the opposite rooftop, the man sitting there hadn't appeared to have moved in the past hour or so but his red suit and devil horns gave him away as your target. You watched out of curious more than anything. He seemed to be waiting for someone, perhaps listening for something. 

You should have made your move way before now. You could practically hear Stick telling you this was sloppy work in your head but there was something about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen that intrigued you. The way he held himself, the slight head tilt like he was applying all his focus to the task at hand. 

There was something oddly familiar about it.

Something you couldn't quite place.

Another sharp wind caused you to shudder and you decided you were done waiting. The sooner this was over the sooner Stick would leave you alone until he had use of you again. You were starting to dread his visits and missions more and more. You wanted a life, a normal one, but you knew Stick wasn't going to let one of his star pupils leave the fight before it was won.

You still questioned whether this fight was even real or worth it.

You asked Stick once and he hit you so hard you saw stars and knew never to bring it up again. 

Sighing you zipped up your jacket to your throat, pulling the big black hood over your face so it wasn't visible in the dim light of the city. The same thing you always wore for missions like this. Stick always said blending into the shadows was crucial for these jobs so that's what you came.

You flipped and jumped over the buildings with ease until your feet slammed against the rooftop your target was occupying. Daredevil's head snapped up as soon as you landed, stance ready for a fight.

You smiled.

"Horns? Really?" You asked with a teasing tone.

You saw a quirk of a smile on his lips, "And what have you come as?"

"Your worst nightmare."

You lunged first wanting the upper hand. Your fist colliding with Daredevil's jaw with practised skill, the fingerless gloves on your hands protecting your knuckles as you split his lip. He was wearing more armour than you for sure but you were faster and smaller which worked in your favour.

Daredevil recovered quickly and the counter-attack was good. Better than yours if you were being honest but you met him with your own attack everytime. There was something familiar about his fighting moves, similar to yours.

You threw a leg at his side but he dodged out the way quickly, Daredevil threw out a kick of his own clipping your ribs. You gasped as the air was sucked from your lungs. The move hit on one your old wounded that hadn't healed properly causing pain to explode in your side.

The fight progressed that way. You weren't too sure about who was winning, too busy channeling your pain and anger into something useful. You hadn't met a match like this in a very long time and there was a small part of you that was enjoying the work out.

You threw another punch, this one to his stomach but Daredevil managed to sweep a leg under you knocking you to the ground. You felt a sting against your cheek and from the feel of liquid oozing down your cheek you could tell he had drawn blood.

Daredevil almost smiled but you found your feet quickly knocking him back. You heard a grunt of pain and thought you heard something snap. 

You were too busy celebrating your victory to see him coming back at you, flipping you round. The hood fell from your head, your hair falling into your face.

You waited for the next blow up it didn't come.

Daredevil kept staring.

"Y/n?"

You faltered pulling your arm out of his grip, "What did you just say?"

Because that was definitely your name and he had definitely just called you by it. You didn't have time to freak out internally before he was pulling off his own mask, mop of brown hair and familiar brown eyes being revealed to you.

You freeze, "Matt?"

You were pretty sure the world stopped moving as you stared into the eyes of the man you once loved.

Before Matt could speak you punched him in the face. Hard.

"You left me!" You accused, ignoring the feeling you thought you had buried long ago.

"What?" Matt's tone seemed confused.

You scoffed, "You left me. No note, no explanation. Just told Stick you were moving on and didn't need me holding you back. You're an asshole, Matt Murdock!"

"Stick told me you were dead! That car accident, he said you were in the car. I mourned you, I cried every night, Y/n."

You shook your head, "Stick told you what?"

Matt dropped the mask to the ground, his eyes focusing on your chin, "I came back for you. I told Stick that I loved you and it was up to you to choose what life you wanted and he told me you were dead. You died on impact in that accident and sent me on my way. Told me you would want me to have my life."

"Matt..."

You didn't know what to say. You couldn't explain why Stick would tell him that or why he would tell you something different.

"You're alive." There was so much emotion in his voice you could feel your eyes filling with tears.

"I'm alive." You echoed. 

Matt moved closer to you, one hand out stretched like he didn't want to frighten you. You stayed perfectly still as his fingers outlined your face.

"I hoped it was you, the moment I smelt you up here but I thought I was going mad. Then your hood fell down and that scent got stronger." Matt said, "God, I've missed you so much."

You pulled away, "Stick told me you left. That you got your apprenticeship in a big law firm and were moving on to bigger and better things."

"I wanted you to come with me, Y/n. I swear, I came back. I wanted a life with you." 

"Stick lied." You said with bitterness, "Of course he lied, that's what he does best. He needed to keep me with him. He already lost you, he couldn't afford to lose me too."

"He's been manipulating you to do his dirty work this whole time?" Matt said as he stepped closer to you again, like he just needed to be near you.

You sighed, "He leaves me alone unless he wants me to do something for me, like tonight he told me to take out Daredevil. I didn't know it was you, Matt, I swear."

"He wants to kill me?"

"Can't have you messing with his stupid war." 

Matt rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm so sorry, Y/n. I should have been there, I should have done something."

"You can't protect everyone. Besides I do pretty well without your help." You replied with a small smile.

Matt chuckled, "I think you cracked a rib."

"My cheek is going to need stitches."

"Are you okay?" His voice was concerned. 

You laugh, "I just found out my ex boyfriend didn't actually leave me and the only family I have has been lying to me for years. My cheek is the least of my worries."

"He isn't the only family you have."

"Matt..."

Matt cut you off, "I thought you were dead, Y/n. I thought I lost you and I couldn't cope with it. I was a wreck, ask Foggy. I can't lose you again."

"So what? We run off into the sunset?" You asked incredulously.

"We stop letting Stick manipulate us. You get you choose the same thing that he took away from you years ago. Stay with Stick and do whatever it is you're doing or come back with me. Let me look after you."

You gave him a watery smile, "Matt, real life doesn't work that way."

He grabbed your hand then placing in against his heart. Matt leant down to kiss you, soft and sweet.

"It feels pretty real to me."

You bit your lip, "He'll come after me."

"Let him try. I won't let him lay a finger on you or take away anymore time from us. I want this, Y/n. The man that loved you all those years never stopped loving you for a single day after." Matt said softly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

You laughed, "I want this too, Matt. I've never felt happy than I do with you."

That seemed like enough for Matt who pulled you in for a hug, his arms keeping you safer and warmer than you felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2? Any other requests? Let me know! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 7. Stick finds you living with Matt.

Life with Matt was everything you expected it to be when you were younger.

He was sweet, kind and patient with you as you took time getting used to not being under Stick's control anymore.

You shared a few lazy kisses but Matt didn't push you any further than that saying right now he was happy to just enjoy your company. He insisted you take the bed while he had the couch and you refused at first but eventually Matt won that fight. You cooked as you waited for him to get home from work and the whole arrangement became very domestic.

You were currently sat in the couch with a book in your hands while Matt was in the shower. He was going out as Daredevil tonight and there was a part of you that wanted to go with him.

Matt came into the room in his red suit, mask forgotten. He was carrying a black bundle which he dropped into your lap. You looked at the material curiously, placing your book down to inspect it further.

"I just thought you might want to get back out there and if you do then I wanted you to have more protection." Matt explained as you held up the material.

It was a suit similar in style to the one you were wearing when you met him again. The material was all black and you could tell from the weight of the jacket that there was some kind of protective material lining it, much like the material of his Daredevil suit. You studied the black hood with a fond smile.

"Really?" You asked, eyes lighting up.

Matt gave you a smile, "We talked about making the world a better place, remember? Daredevil could use a partner."

You rushed over to him and hugged him, touched by the gesture, "Thank you, Matt."

"There is one more thing though."

You pulled back, "Like?"

"You have a wear a mask."

"A mask? I'm not wearing horns, Murdock, forget it." 

Matt chuckled, "How about one like this?" He pulled a simple black mask from behind his back. It would cover the area around your eyes and some of your cheeks but nothing else. It was elegant and looked more like a masquerade mask that anything else, material swirling around each other intricately.

You loved it. "This one can work."

-

While your nights were spent with Matt fighting crime and stitching each other up your days were practically empty while Matt was at work. There was only so many times you could clean Matt's apartment so mostly you'd read or watch crappy television until Matt came home.

There were days when Matt was too injured to go to work and you two would curl up on the couch together instead, talking quietly about anything and everything.

Today you decided to have a shower to pass the time and soak your aching muscles, you were in there longer than you expected and your skin was pink by the time you got out. You threw on some sweat pants and one of Matt's t-shirts because they were much better on your skin that your close fitting ones.

You could tell something was off the moment you stepped into the living room, your eyes scanning for anything unusual.

"Hello, Y/n." A voice from behind you had you spinning round with wide eyes.

"Stick."

"Well someone's been busy, haven't they?"

You took a step back, "You lied to me for years. You need to leave me alone."

Stick smiled, "You need to get your head in the game and come home."

"I'm staying with Matt. That's my choice, the same one you knew I would have made all those years ago if it wasn't for your lies." You stood up straight, you weren't scared of this man anymore.

"And you think he will stay with you, silly girl? I lied to protect you, Y/n because I'm the only one who's there for you. But if you can't see that, I guess I will just have to kill you."

You were no match for Stick and you knew it. You tried to throw every punch you could but the blind man was barely slowed down. He grabbed you by your throat and threw you backwards. You knocked over the chair as you hit the ground with a thud, your head aching.

"Stick... Please don't..."

"You made your choice quite clear. I'll make it quick."

He hand closed around your throat and squeezed. You tried fighting but Stick was strong.

Then his weight was gone and Matt was hoovering over you with a worried look. You coughed violently struggling to sit up.

"I have to do it, Matty. It's for your own good as well as hers." Stick said as he got up from where Matt threw him away from you.

"And lying to us was for our own good as well?" Matt said bitterly.

"Love is a weakness. It was clouding your judgment, I had to do something." Stick explained.

"You're going to leave and never touch her again, Stick. You're never going to contact either of us again or I'll kill you myself."

You found the strength to stand and Matt gravitated so you were standing just behind him. You reached out a hand to touch his back, the tension you felt slowly disappearing at your touch.

"Oh, Matty. You always did get too attached."

Matt all but growled, "Get out and stay gone. I won't tell you again."

Stick raised his hands up in a mocking surrender, "Fine, but she'll come back to me. They always do."

You didn't see Stick leave because Matt had spun round and pulled you into a bone crushing hug which you returned just as strongly.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked into your ear.

You nodded, not trusting your own voice.

"You're safe now, I've got you." He said soothingly.

You pulled away from him, "He's wrong, Matt. I won't ever go back to him. I'd choose you a million times over. I love you, Matt Murdock."

Matt's thumb traced your jaw as he smiled, "I love you too, always have."

You smiled as you leant up to kiss him and knew you'd both be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests? Pretty please 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Matt have a son who takes after his father more than you realised. Namely by wearing a mask and fighting crime.

Saturdays were reserved for housework in the Murdock household because it was the only chance you got to get everything done without one of your boys getting under your feet. Matt and Foggy were at the office, still prepping for a case and Jack was at football practice which gave you the perfect opportunity to make a start on the big pile of laundry and dishes left over from the night before.

Matt always offered to help but you refused because the man was hopeless with a hoover and you liked to get it all done before he met Jack from practise and your house got busy again.

You started the first load of laundry while you hummed to yourself, collecting items for the second load. You grabbed Matt's shirt from yesterday and your pyjamas before remembering Jack's kit which had yet to be washed from last weeks game. You smiled to yourself as you picked up his bag from the closet were he had slung it because no matter how many times you told him the kid seemed to be incapable of putting his kit in with the rest of the wash pile.

Your frowned in confusion when you pulled out a black gym top and cargo pants instead of the familiar blue and white of his football kit. Your frown only deepened at the dark patch that had dried into the material making it stiff. You had enough experience with Matt to know what a dried blood stain looked like.

Your hand reached into the bag again and pulled out a ski mask and a pair of gloves. Dread curled in the pit of your stomach at the familiarity of the outfit, much like Matt's first black costume before Daredevil and you shook your head.

Jack wouldn't. He couldn't. 

Yet the dried blood stain and hidden outfit said otherwise. 

Your son seemed to take after his father more than either of you realised. 

And you were fuming. Beyond fuming to be honest because he was a kid. Your kid, your 16 year old son and he seemed to have a bigger death wish than his father. 

You hadn't realised your were gripping the material in your hands so tightly your knuckles were white. How did you even begin to handle this? How did he even get into this? He knew his father was Daredevil but that was just something he grew up with and never seemed to show any desire for that. Matt constantly told him that smarts were better than fists and that he should focus on school and you agreed.

Your internal freak out was disrupted by the sounds of Matt's laugh and Jack's voice entering the house and you gently released the material you were holding as they came into view.

"How was practice?" You asked as Jack started rummaging in the fridge. Matt came up to you to place a cheek on your forehead as a greeting.

"It was alright, we need a new defender. Collins can't play with that knee." Jack replied pulling juice and cold cuts out the fridge.

You couldn't wait any longer, "Jack, have a seat. We need to chat."

He looked like a deer in headlights and Matt gave you a confused look. Both of them sat down at the table in front of you

"Whatever it is, I didn't break it."

You didn't smile, "Is there anything you want to tell me and your dad?"

Matt looked from you to Jack as the kid faltered, "Like?"

"Like how I found a ski mask and black outfit in your kit bag?"

Jack gulped.

"Jack?" Matt asked.

He looked between the both of you, "I was going to tell you guys, I swear. I just didn't..."

"You're the new masked hero in town?" Matt concluded with shock.

"It's not like that, I never meant for that. It just happened."

You shook your head, "You've been putting your life in danger for weeks. You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Dad does it!" Jack exclaimed, "He has been risking his life longer than I can remember."

"That's different. I'm a lot older than you and I got my law degree first. I know the risks, Jack. You don't." Matt said.

You cut in, "You never seemed too focused on Daredevil."

"I know. I didn't plan on it, mom. I just, I was walking home from school one day and there was this girl getting harassed by some blokes. I was them push her into an alley and I couldn't just stand there. I stopped them and it felt good. Saving someone felt good." Jack confessed, "I got the stuff online like dad used to and it started becoming a thing I did if I couldn't sleep. I didn't intentionally go looking for this."

You sighed, "There was blood on the top. Are you hurt?"

Jack smiled a bit, "It was a scratch, I'm fine I promise."

"Jack, we can't stop you from doing this but you have to be careful. Get something more protective than a ski mask. I'll start taking you to the gym with me as well, make sure you know how to throw a real punch." Matt said.

You sighed, "You Murdock boys. What is it about wanting to cleanse the world with the blood on your knuckles?"

Matt smirked, "I told you, we got the devil in us."

"I'm I still in trouble?"

You laughed, "Oh yes. You're in for a world of trouble and a lecture or three. But I can wait until after you've showered."

Jack smiled and kissed your cheek before running up the stairs to shower.

Matt came over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, head on your shoulder, "You're not too mad at him, are you?"

"No, I just want him to be safe."

"I'll make sure he is. I'll try and talk him out of it as well." Matt replied.

"No chance of that. That boy is more like you than we realised."

Matt chuckled, "That's bad?"

"It means he will find trouble." You smiled, "But what's one more Murdock bringing that to my door?"

Matt kissed your shoulder with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk with Matt is one of your favourite things.

You smiled to yourself as Matt pulled out of you and rolled onto his back. You could feel the sweat cooling on your skin, your thighs sticky. 

Sparing a glance at Matt was all it took for your smile to grow wider, his hair tousled and skin flushed from your earlier activities. Matt could feel you watching him and rolled onto his side to face you, hand coming up to stroke your arm lazily.

"You should come home early more often." You laugh as you clutch the sheets to your body and roll to face him.

Matt smiles, "If this is the reception I get I would have to agree."

Silence fell across you and both your breathing filled the air. You loved these moments. The sex was always earth shattering but the moments afterwards were one of your favourite things.

You hummed sleepy as Matt's fingers continued to trace your arm, "I have an idea." You mumble as one of your hands travelled up his chest, "Let's call in sick tomorrow and just stay like this."

Matt pulled you close to him, working a leg between yours and placing a kiss on your forehead, "Sounds like a plan."

His fingers left your arm to glide down to your sheet covered hip.

You stretched your weary muscles, curling into Matt like a cat, "Sometimes I think making me fall in love with you was all part of your master plan."

Matt smirked, "Absolutely. I had you entirely at my mercy from the moment we met."

"Maybe not from when we first met." You allowed, "Besides you were too stubborn to make this easy."

His fingers moved under the sheets this time, callous hands finding your hip again, rubbing circles into your flesh, "I didn't think I deserved anything good in my life. You are without a doubt the best thing in it."

"And now?"

"I never want to imagine live without you, Y/n."

You leaned up to kiss his lips and Matt licked into your mouth. When you pulled away you were straddling him, hair brushing his chest. You settled there, chin resting on your folded hands on his chest with your legs in-between his. Matt's hands were mapping your face.

"I love you." You hoped he could tell in your voice how much.

Matt gave you one of his mega watt smiles, "I love you too."

"Do you believe in fate? Like the whole grand design thing?"

Matt tilted his head to the side, "I never really though about it. I mean, being catholic I guess I agree that God might have some aspect of fate but I'm not sure if I ever brought into that."

"I don't believe in that stuff. I never have." You replied, "I believe everything happens for a reason."

"My dad used to say our fate is whatever we make it."

You smiled and kissed Matt's chest, "He sounds like a smart man."

"He didn't think so but I did. I idolised him as a boy." Matt confessed and you knew his father was always a hard topic of conversation.

You kissed his chest again, right over his heart, "He would be proud of you, Matt. I never met him but I know that."

"He would have loved you." Matt laughed, "He would have loved how happy you make me."

"I'd have been sure to tell him what a great man his son is."

Matt rolled you this time, your back hitting the mattress as he settled over you, "Am I?"

You frowned, "You seriously don't see yourself properly, do you?"

"I don't see anything properly." 

You swatted him playfully, "You know that's not what I meant." Your fingers card through his hair, "I can't define a good man, I don't think anyone really knows what that is but I think you're the closest thing this city has and honestly, I think it's difficult. Waking up everyday and committing yourself to protecting this city, to trying to be a good man and I think that's the whole point of it."

Matt kissed you slowly and deeply, "You make me better."

"No, you were already managing pretty well before I came along. I just try to remind you it's okay to want something for yourself, Matt. It's okay to want to be happy."

"I am happy, Y/n." Matt smiled, "Lying here with you is the happiness I have felt since my dad was alive. That's all you so if you're giving me high praise you need to learn to take some as well. You remind me why I do this, why I fight to come home. Because I get to come home to you."

You were the one to kiss him this time, "Let's just agree while we don't believe in fate maybe we were made for each other."

Matt smiled, "I can definitely agree to that."

He leaned down to kiss you again when your stomach growled causing you both to chuckle, "Sorry."

"I should probably feed you." Matt joked.

"Well you have kept me prisoner in this bed for four hours now." You laughed.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"That's because I wasn't." You smiled before kissing him.

"I'll put some clothes on and grab us some food." Matt replied after you parted and moved away from you to sit on the bed.

You instantly missed his heat and moaned, "Or..." You replied as you grabbed his arm and pulled him back to you so he was lying back down with you, "We order in and then you don't have to put clothes on until it gets here."

Matt chuckled and circled his arms around you, "I like the way you think."

"Well in that case you are going to love where this is going next." 

Matt certainly doesn't protest when your lips collide again and you're pretty sure it's his tongue that invades your mouth first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests? Let me know 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're pregnant with Matt's child and you're freaking out.

You haven't even made it to lunch before the heavy weight in your chest was too much and you reached into your bag to pull out the item that had been mocking you since you brought it at the drugstore yesterday.

The pregnancy test was heavy in your hand as you stared blankly at the box. Something told you that test wouldn't tell you anything you didn't already know but you couldn't wrap your head around it, your heart was thudding in your ears and you were feeling sick as you locked yourself in yours and Matt's bathroom to do what you needed to do.

You were always so careful, condoms always in the top drawer on Matt's side of the bed and between the both of you you always managed to stay protected. 

Except that one time.

He had a rough night as Daredevil and you weren't sure what he had seen to make him need you like a desperate man needing oxygen but he swallowed your questions with his kisses and your worry with his hands on your skin. Matt's desire only fuelled your own and you barely could remember your name when he pushed you up against the wall and thrust into you nevermind whether you had protection.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

The two minute wait was agonizing as you sat on the toilet lid with your head in your hands. This couldn't be happening. You weren't ready for this. You and Matt had never talked about children and you were sure the subject wouldn't come up considering it wasn't exactly a viable option to have a baby with the man who was also the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

The man you also happened to love.

You weren't doubting Matt. Not for a second. He would be a good father, you were certain of it and maybe he would even be happy about this unplanned accident. 

You were doubting yourself.

Mother material you most certainly were not. You grew up bouncing around the foster system and hadn't had a home since you were 14. You could break into pretty much anywhere and had a knack for aiding the police get through to criminals considering how well you knew that world. That was how you and Matt met. 

But last time you checked none of that was helpful when raising a baby.

The timer on your phone sounded like a death sentence as you flipped the test over. And there it was in black and white.

Pregnant.

"Fuck." You swore as tears filled your eyes because you couldn't do this. You didn't know how to be a mother and what with Matt's dual life there was nothing in there to ease your mind. 

You cried in the bathroom for a good hour with one hand on your stomach.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Matt got home around six and you were on edge as soon as you heard his keys in the door. You knew you had to tell him, keeping secrets from Matt never worked because of how well he could read you and this one was practically eating you alive.

He rounded the corner and kissed you gently but you knew Matt could tell something was wrong. Damn heart beating like a jack hammer and stomach threatening to bring up your dinner.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, one hand on your elbow.

"Fine. Not feeling too great."

"You're lying." He concluded and you sighed.

You nodded, "Sit down, okay?"

Matt did as you asked, "Should I be worried?"

You force a laugh, "That depends on how you take this."

You sat down next to him and Matt threaded your fingers together, "Whatever it is we can sort it out, Y/n. You can tell me anything."

You squeezed his hands and forced the words out of your mouth, "I'm pregnant." At his silence you started to ramble, "I'm so sorry, Matt. We were so careful but that time last month. I didn't think."

Matt cut you off, "Sorry? Y/n that's amazing. We're having a baby." His smile threw you.

"You're happy?"

"I'm thrilled. I can't think of anyone else I want to start a family with."

You scoffed, "How can you say that? Look at me, Matt. I'm a mess. I can't be a mother."

Your outburst wiped the smile from his face, "Y/n... You are one of the best people I know. I love you and I'm so proud that you're the mother of my child."

"I can't..."

"Do you want this baby?" Matt asked you.

You thought about it for a moment, your voice barely a whisper, "I don't know."

Your fingers slipped from his as you stood up, heading for the door.

"Y/n..."

"I just need space, Matt. I need some time. I'll come back, I promise. I just need..." You rushed out the door, leaving him standing there with a heartbroken look on his face.

You walked for ages, feet moving around your neighbourhood without a clear direction in mind as everything was a jumbled mess in your head. The weather was cold, the wind causing you to shiver in the night as you finally stopped on a bench next you you.

You took a shuddering breath.

You couldn't have a baby. You couldn't. Even if it was yours and Matt's with his brown hair and your eyes. His full lips and a passion to help people. 

Even if Matt was the greatest dad on the planet.

Even if he helped and supported you everyday like he had done since the moment he met you.

Even if this baby would be so loved and spoilt.

Even if this was your chance to do things right.

Fuck.

Across the street there was a cry as a father picked up his small son from the car and shushed him gently, the baby patting it's father's cheek. You could imagine Matt with your baby and smiled. 

Fuck.

You practically ran back to the apartment but Matt wasn't there. Without thinking you raced up to the roof of your building. Matt was sitting there with his Daredevil suit on, mask at his side. He looked up as he noticed you.

"I want our baby, Matt." You said shakily, one hand resting on your stomach, "God, I'm so sorry, I want this with you, Matt. I want... I'm sorry." 

He cut you off by pulling you into him, head tucked under his chin with his arms around you, "You're freezing."

You nod, "Forgot my jacket."

"I'm sorry, Y/n. I should have..."

"Don't," you replied, "I freaked out and honestly I have no idea how this is going to work what with you being Daredevil and me being a worrying mess but we can sort this out. We can do anything together, Murdock."

Matt smiled and kissed the side of your head, "I love you."

"Remember that when I'm crying because I look fat and can't fit into my jeans. Or when I'm hormonal and cranky or when I'm cursing you for getting me pregnant in the first place or when I'm waking you up at two in the morning because I have weird cravings for peanut butter covered grapes."

Matt chuckled, "Bring it on."

"Are you heading out?" You ask noticed his costume pressed against your cheek.

"I was thinking about it but I think the city can cope for one night. Let's get you inside and warm again."

You smiled, "I love you, Matt."

You start walking, Matt's arm around you.

"Peanut butter covered grapes?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

You laughed, "It could happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests? Let me know 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any requests and I'll get round to them!


End file.
